According to change of enterprise scale etc., a predetermined database system may be converted to the other database systems. As technology for conversion of the database system, there is technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351710, for example.
The SQL sentences which can be used for a database system differs for every system as described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application. Then, in the system of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, smooth conversion of a database system is achieved by cooperating GUI technology and SQL sentence automatic conversion process.
Although the target for conversion in the Japanese Unexamined Patent is the SQL sentence itself, the format of SQL sentences are diverse, therefore cannot be analyzed all of its syntax nor converted. Under this circumstance, the applicant provides a program which converts (upsize) “Access” (trademark) of Microsoft Corp. into SQL server database. By the way, in developing such programs, if it is possible to extract SQL sentences which could not be converted properly, it will be useful for next development.
However, in the past, SQL sentences cannot be converted properly are unable to extract